


There Was Something Important I Had to Say

by Joyful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mental Disorder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes in Alice Longbottom's head.  Written for the HP Fierce Ladies Comment fic-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Something Important I Had to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Alice Longbottom  
> "I am better able to imagine hell than heaven; it is my inheritance, I suppose."
> 
> This is the first time I've written fic in first person, I think. I hope it's not too awful.

There was something important I had to say.

It is cold now. I am cold now. I had fire coursing through my body once. I had it long ago, it always comes back tomorrow, never leaves me alone. The fire and pain and screaming that filled my body, that fill my body, that never leave me alone. That kiss me with their memory and slap me with their hatred.

There was something important I had to say.

The stone walls keep the cold in. Hell's supposed to be hot. Fire and burning and aching and agony forever like what came upon me as I fought. Never give up, can't let anyone hurt what is mine. Things that are mine are pulled away and made small and forgotten about.

There was something important I had to say.

Fire destroys but it also energizes. I knew this once. I knew that I was a wife and a mother and a soldier for Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Dum. Dum. Dum. Bell. Bells make such sweet sounds when they ring. Music. Neville said Mama for the first time, and it was music. It was. When was it? Yesterday I think. No. Long ago. Maybe tomorrow.

There was something important I had to say.


End file.
